


Tutto dorme

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Er sah Boerne nach, wie er an ihm vorbei ging und dann fragte er sich plötzlich, ob er vielleicht so was wie Boernes Hafen war.





	Tutto dorme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, liebe cricri! Das hier ist für dich <3  
> Hab einen wunderbaren Tag <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hierzu wollte ich schon so lange mal was schreiben und jetzt hat es endlich mal geklappt.
> 
> Ich denk jedes Mal, dass es in der Folge (also „Die chinesische Prinzessin“) auch völlig glaubwürdig gewesen wäre, hätten die beiden sich am Ende umarmt. Also, klar, das Ende der Folge ist auch so wie es ist sehr sehr schön und berührend, ich liebe es auch sehr, aber ... ja. Aber wozu gibt es Fanfiction :)  
> Auch wenn mein Slasher-Hirn letztlich über eine Umarmung hinausgeschossen ist :). Nicht, dass ich da jetzt so wahnsinnig gegen angearbeitet hätte :D. 
> 
> Die Geschichte setzt also in der Schlussszene ein, als Boerne bei Thiel klingelt.  
> Es ist sicher von Vorteil, wenn man die Folge kennt. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt einigermaßen. 
> 
> Zu guter Letzt noch der lieben CornChrunchie ein dickes Dankeschön für die wie immer hilfreiche Beta :*
> 
> (Und dem guten R., seines Zeichens Italiener (und völlig im Unklaren darüber, wofür ich ihn hier gebraucht habe :D), für die Übersetzung von „allting sover“ ;))

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Die Musik machte es nicht besser. Er kannte sich nicht aus mit Opern und worum es in der hier ging, wusste er eigentlich auch nur grob von Boernes Ausführungen, aber das Stück jetzt hatte er schon vor ein paar Tagen gehört, Stück Nummer Sieben auf CD Nummer Zwei, Boerne hatte mit seinem Zeigefinger draufgezeigt, als er sie ihm geschenkt hatte, Stück Nummer Sieben also, weltbekannt, "Nessun dorma", das hatte er doch sicher auch schon mal gehört, jeder RTL-Zuschauer kannte das ja mittlerweile, da müsste doch auch er … Na ja, wie auch immer, und ein Abwinken mit der Hand und ein schneller Griff an die Brille. "Keiner schliefe", hatte Boerne dann jedenfalls noch wichtig die Übersetzung mit hinterher geliefert und das war damals wirklich eine lange wache Nacht gewesen mit Nadeshda, als er Stück Nummer Sieben zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Als er sich die Gedanken, dass Boerne jetzt wegen einer anderen chinesischen Prinzessin unterwegs war, _mit_ ihr vielleicht sogar, anstatt mit ihm seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, aus dem Kopf gesoffen hatte, obwohl er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass da überhaupt Gedanken waren.

Und jetzt schlief er auch nicht und die Musik machte nichts besser. Da war nichts gewesen, mit der Prinzessin, sagte er sich, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, warum das so wichtig war. _Aber fast_ , funkte jedes Mal ungefragt ein Gedanke dazwischen und wollte sich wichtig machen, und wenn dieser Typ nicht gekommen wäre, dann ... Sie war ja schon halb ausgezogen gewesen. Thiel sah auf den Boden und schnaubte. Was dachte er da eigentlich! So dachte man doch nicht. Sie war kaltblütig ermordet worden, da dachte man so nicht. Außerdem konnte Boerne tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und trotzdem.

Und dann war Boerne so durcheinander gewesen und irgendwie gar nicht er selbst und dass er Angst gehabt hatte, das konnte man ja jetzt noch sehen. Und er wusste wirklich nicht, was da grade bei ihm los war, warum ihn das eine so störte und das andere so _ver_ störte und er sollte wirklich schlafen, er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, aber er kriegte einfach kein Auge zu. Und die Musik machte es nicht besser.

  
Nessun dorma. Keiner schliefe.

  
Was für eine Scheiße.

***

 

Boerne schlief auch nicht. Dabei sah er so müde aus und so blass und so kraftlos, dass das doch gehen musste. Und vielleicht hatte er es auch probiert. Warme Dusche, Schlafanzug an und Vorhänge zu. Unter die Bettdecke schlüpfen und Augen zumachen. Musste doch gehen.  
Vielleicht war die Musik auch zu laut. Die war schon laut, ja. Obwohl er sie jetzt zurückgedreht hatte. Aber sie war schon laut gewesen.  
Aber Boerne beschwerte sich weder über zu laute Musik noch machte er ungebetene Bemerkungen zu der abgestandenen Luft in Thiels Wohnung oder ironisch-schlaue zu seiner Musikauswahl, _ach, sieh mal einer an, der Herr Thiel, es ist ja doch noch nicht alles verloren, was?_ , während er sich ein wenig vorbeugte und ihn verschmitzt angrinste.  
Er sagte gar nichts, stand nur da, müde und blass, und sah ihn nicht einmal richtig an. Dafür tastete er mit unruhigen Fingern den Schlüsselbund in seinen Händen ab, bis Thiel verstand und einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Er sah Boerne nach, wie er an ihm vorbei ging und dann fragte er sich plötzlich, ob er vielleicht so was wie Boernes Hafen war.  
Und als er die Tür zumachte, hing die Frage immer noch in seinem Kopf und als er Boerne hinterherging, überlegte er, was das denn dann hieß, so überhaupt und jetzt gerade, und dann, irgendwo zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer, aber mehr im Flur, da streckte er seinen Arm aus und fasste Boerne am Handgelenk.

 

***

  
Boerne fühlte sich größer an als gedacht, und wärmer, und weicher. Dabei hatte Thiel noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sich Boerne, wie sich das hier überhaupt, wohl anfühlen würde. Warum auch. Eine Umarmung, das war doch gar keine Option gewesen bislang, auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit elf Jahren zusammen in die gleichen Abgründe schauten, manchmal selbst mittendrin steckten und irgendwie sowas wie Verbündete waren. Aber sich deshalb gleich umarmen, nur weil grade mal irgendwas war? Thiel und Boerne? Nee! Thiel und Boerne umarmten sich doch nicht einfach mal so, nur weil sie sowas wie Verbündete waren und in dieselben Abgründe schauten und manchmal genug davon hatten. Wenn Thiel und Boerne mal genug davon hatten und wenn der andere das merkte, weil es vielleicht mal schlimmer war als sonst und weil vielleicht auch grade keiner hinschaute, dann legten sie sich vielleicht unbeholfen eine Hand auf die Schulter oder lächelten sich ein wenig schief und ganz schnell in die Augen. Aber davon ab wurde jedes warme Gefühl, egal welcher Art, so dick in Ironie gewickelt, dass man zur Not auch behaupten konnte, man würde den Witz ernst meinen. Aber Umarmungen, die gab es nicht. Das wäre einfach nur merkwürdig und was sollte denn der andere von einem denken. Oder die Leute.

Aber jetzt war gar nichts merkwürdig, auch wenn Boerne sich größer anfühlte als eigentlich gar nicht gedacht und wärmer war und weicher. Jetzt war es total logisch. Längst überfällig. Nach elf Jahren so was wie Freundschaft ihre erste Umarmung. Tss.

Thiel atmete ein. Es roch nach einer warmen Dusche und vielleicht hatte Boerne danach wirklich versucht, zu schlafen, aber es war nicht gegangen, und jetzt lehnte er an Thiel, aller Abgründe müde, aller Ironie überdrüssig, ergeben, die Hände lose an seinen unteren Rücken gelegt und den Kopf schwer an seinem.

Vielleicht war er ja wirklich so was wie Boernes Hafen.

Thiel schluckte und merkte dann, wie die Hände langsam nach oben rutschten, sich warm und schwer an seine Schulterblätter legten und ihn näher zogen. Er schloss die Augen.

Und vielleicht war Boerne ja seiner.

 

***

 

Der Stoff von Boernes Pyjama war glatt und ein wenig kühl, aber darunter ließ sich die Wärme von Boernes Körper erahnen. Boerne atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und Thiel fuhr langsam auf dem glatten, kühlen Stoff über der warmen Haut hoch und wieder runter und irgendwann noch weiter hoch. Und die Haut an Boernes Nacken war wirklich warm und weich, genauso wie die kurzen Haare ein Stück darüber. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten durch die feinen Strähnen, dann wieder zurück auf die Haut, Ringfinger, Mittelfinger, Zeigefinger, einzeln oder zu zweit oder zu dritt, ganz vorsichtig, ganz langsam, weil das so weich war und so warm, so angenehm, so schön, und die Gleichmäßigkeit der Bewegungen seiner Finger und Boernes Wärme und Größe und Stille machten ihn selbst ganz ruhig, schläfrig beinah, nach all dem Scheiß der letzten Tage, der ihn ja auch unter Hochspannung gestellt hatte. Und die leise Musik im Hintergrund schien jetzt kein Hindernis mehr, sondern Wegbereiter. Er wollte auf der Stelle einschlafen, hier und jetzt, bei Boerne, im Stehen, mitten im Flur seiner stickigen Wohnung, aber mit dem Geruch einer warmen Dusche in der Nase und dem Gefühl von weicher Haut unter seinen Fingern.  
Er streichelte weiter, aber seine Finger wurden immer langsamer, immer langsamer, bis sie sich irgendwann gar nicht mehr vom Fleck rührten. Er machte die Augen zu und roch die warme Dusche. Was „Alles schliefe“ wohl auf Italienisch hieß? An seinem Rücken drückten die warmen Hände fester gegen die Haut.

„Nicht aufhören“, sagte Boerne da, kaum hörbar, flüsterte die Worte in Thiels Haar, aber Thiel verstand schnell, dass das kein Italienisch war. Sein Herz blieb stehen und er war wieder hellwach.

Nicht aufhören.

Ihm wurde warm unterm T-Shirt. Scheiße. Was …? Er strengte sein Gehirn an, aber sein Kopf schwamm. _Nicht aufhören_.

„Bitte“, unterbrach Boerne Thiels Versuch, sich zu sortieren. Er sprach weiter so leise, dass er kaum zu hören war, aber es lag eine Eindringlichkeit in seiner Stimme, die Thiel die Brust zusammenschnürte.

Nicht aufhören.

Finger griffen fester in seine Schultern. _Bitte_.

Thiels Mund war trocken.

Gut.

Er schluckte.

Gut. Thiel konnte immer noch nicht klar denken, er hatte keine Ahnung, was das hier war, was sie hier machten oder voneinander wollten und wohin das führen sollte, aber er setzte seine Finger wieder in Bewegung, ein Stückchen nach oben, ein Stückchen nach unten, über die warme Haut, in die weichen Haare, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie ruhig atmen ging. Und er fragte sich, warum Boerne das wollte. Dass er nicht aufhörte. Ob er einfach ein Heilmittel gegen den Scheiß der letzten Tage suchte oder eins gegen die ständige Einsamkeit oder ... Thiel wusste es nicht, er machte einfach, strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Boernes Nacken, hörte Boerne tief einatmen und spürte, wie er noch einmal näher gezogen wurde. Und Thiel ließ sich ziehen, hinein in noch mehr Wärme, die aber anders war jetzt, die kribbelte und sein Herz rasen ließ. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was das war und wohin das führen sollte, er wusste nur, dass sich das so gut anfühlte wie schon lange nichts mehr. Vielleicht war das ja auch Medizin für sie beide, gegen Scheiße und zu tiefe und zu viele Abgründe, die Art Trost, die sie jetzt gerade brauchten, oder die Nähe, die sie _überhaupt_ voneinander brauchten. Thiel wusste es nicht, aber er wollte, dass das nicht mehr so schnell aufhörte. Vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht auch ...

Er ließ seine Hand an Boernes Hals nach vorne gleiten und legte sie an seine Wange. Er sah ihn nicht an, er konnte das nicht, also lehnte sein Kopf weiter an Boernes Schulter, während seine Finger Boernes Gesicht erkundeten: Das Ohr, den Bart, den Mundwinkel. Das war Boerne, _der_ Boerne, _sein_ Boerne, und alles daran war so anders als er es kannte, und alles war so aufregend, aber irgendwie auch beruhigend und dann bewegte Boerne seinen Kopf unter seiner Hand und dann streifte ihn ein Lufthauch an der Schläfe, dann Barthaare, dann Lippen, und Thiel hob seinen Kopf, langsam, alles rauschte, aber er sah Boerne immer noch nicht an. Atem und Lippen glitten über seine Wange und er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, bis die Luft aus Boernes Mund auf seine Lippen traf und ihre Nasen aneinander stießen und dann alles stehen blieb.

 

***

 

Es war ein wenig unbeholfen, ihre Nasen im Weg und Boerne ja viel größer als er und überhaupt, er küsste Boerne. Obwohl ihre Lippen sich nur einen Hauch von einer Ahnung berührten, nur kurz aneinander stupsten und dann wieder voneinander wegglitten, aber das reichte, um ihn ganz schwindelig zu machen.  
Danach atmeten sie, ein und aus und dann küssten sich wieder, ein wenig sicherer jetzt, und Thiel wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder verzweifeln sollte, das war so gut, so logisch, wie die Umarmung auch, so unausweichlich und überfällig und _natürlich_ hatte ihn das mit der Prinzessin die ganze Zeit so gestört, wie hatte er da nur so immens auf dem Schlauch stehen können, das war doch … Aber weiter konnte er diesen Gedankenfaden nicht verfolgen, weil Boerne gerade sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und mit seiner Zunge gegen seine Lippen stieß. Thiel seufzte auf und kaum hatte er seinen Mund geöffnet, glitt Boerne hinein, feucht und warm und sie küssten sich, langsam, tief, drängten näher und leckten sich tiefer und das Kribbeln wanderte in Thiels Bauch und noch weiter und er presste sein Becken gegen Boernes und - oh Gott. Thiel unterbrach den Kuss und sah Boerne zum ersten Mal seit der Wohnungstür an. Boerne sah jetzt weder blass noch müde aus, aber er war immer noch so still und irgendwie neben der Spur. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach. Und es lag immer noch etwas Bittendes in seinem Blick.

„Komm“, sagte Thiel und er nahm Boernes Hand.

 

***

 

Sie standen vor Thiels Bett und vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich jetzt anschauten und ihnen klar wurde, mit wem sie hier waren und was eben passiert war und was sie als nächstes im Begriff waren, zu tun, und wie sehr das alles jenseits der Grenzen lag, die sie beide über die Jahre unbemerkt zwischen sich gezogen hatten, jedenfalls wussten sie nicht recht, wie man den anderen jetzt am Besten anfassen sollte. Ob überhaupt. Weil: Thiel und Boerne. Waren sie wirklich mehr als das? Thiel hielt Boernes Hände in seinen und strich mit den Daumen über die Handrücken. Waren sie das? Mehr? Er sah auf den Boden, grinste schief Boernes Pantoffeln an; Boerne in Pantoffeln, echt mal, und im Schlafanzug und immer noch so still und hier mit ihm in seinem Schlafzimmer. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte doch gar nicht sein, wie konnte das denn sein?, aber dann glitten Boernes Hände aus seinen, landeten an seiner Taille, schoben sein T-Shirt nach oben und Thiel dachte: „Doch. Doch, das kann sein“ und dann gar nichts mehr, sackte stattdessen gegen Boerne und ließ sich den Stoff über den Kopf ziehen und von Boernes warmen Händen anfassen.

 

***

 

Warme Hände auf seiner nackten Haut. Wie gut das war. Wie lange her. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Und jetzt war es ausgerechnet Boerne. Das war verrückt und schlüssig zugleich, wie so vieles, seit er Boerne kannte. Er hob er den Kopf und suchte Boernes Mund, aber der ließ ihn nicht. Thiel sah ihn fragend an. Boernes Blick war fest und aufgewühlt in einem und er griff nach Thiels Hand, legte sie an seine Brust, führte sie zu den Knöpfen seines Pyjamaoberteils und Thiel schluckte, als er verstand.  
Er schob Boerne langsam und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen Richtung Bett, und als es nicht mehr weiter ging, küsste er ihn, drückte ihn an den Schultern etwas nach unten und Boerne rutschte auf die Matratze, legte sich hin und wartete auf Thiel. Darauf, dass er ihm die Brille abnahm. Dass er seine Hand an den obersten Knopf seines Pyjamaoberteils legte. Und vor allen Dingen darauf, dass Thiel etwas mit ihm machte. Dass endlich einmal jemand etwas mit ihm machte, machte, machte.

 

***

 

Und Thiel machte.

Boerne lag auf dem Rücken, ganz still, die Hände neben seinem Körper, während Thiel über ihm war und einen Knopf nach dem anderen löste. Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, hörte nicht auf, Boerne anzusehen und Boerne hörte nicht auf, ihn anzusehen. Boerne atmete ganz ruhig und überließ sich Thiel vollkommen und diese Ergebenheit hätte fast ein wenig beängstigend sein können, war sie aber nicht, denn Boerne gab ihm mit jedem Atemzug und mit jedem Blick zu verstehen, dass er das genau so wollte. Brauchte. Genau so.

Thiel öffnete den letzten Knopf und schob den Stoff beiseite, so vorsichtig, als würde er den Verband eines Schwerverletzten entfernen. Vielleicht war da sogar was dran.

Boernes Haut war hell, mit dunklen Härchen an Brust und Bauch und die Konturen des Rippenbogens traten bei jedem Einatmen etwas hervor. Thiel schaute fasziniert diesen Körper unter seinem an und konnte nicht anders, als ihn schön zu finden. Und dann ließ er seine Finger Entdeckungen machen, ließ sie Wärme und Texturen erfassen und Reaktionen auslösen. Wie glatt die Haut an den Seiten war und an den Schultern, wie fest die Muskeln an der Brust waren und wie weich die Härchen am Bauch und wie Boerne zusammenzuckte und seine Lider flatterten und er laut durch den Mund ausatmete, als er ihn dort berührte.  
Und auf die Finger folgten seine Lippen, seine Zunge, und Boerne spannte sich unter ihm an, Finger gruben sich ins Laken, Knie wurden leicht angezogen und der Rücken bog sich etwas von der Unterlage weg und als Thiel die Linie direkt über dem Bund der Hose mit der Zunge nachfuhr, da drückte Boerne sein Becken nach oben und seufzte unterdrückt auf.

Boerne zitterte, als Thiel wieder über ihn kam und sein Blick war flehend. Thiel wusste nicht, woher er seine ganze Sicherheit in dieser Sache nahm, mit der er hier zugange war und er dachte auch nicht weiter drüber nach, weil er irgendwo in einem Winkel seines Gehirns ahnte, dass das ein eher vages Konstrukt war und beim ersten klaren Gedanken in sich zusammenbrechen würde. Also ließ er es.

Er streifte Boerne das Oberteil von den Schultern, Boerne drehte sich ein wenig von einer Seite auf die andere, damit er aus den Ärmeln kam und Thiel zog den Stoff unter Boerne hervor. Dann griff er nach dem Gummizug der Hose, zog sie nach unten und dann ganz aus. Thiel ließ seinen Blick von unten nach oben gleiten. Boernes Beine waren muskulös, die Unterhose schwarz und enganliegend und man konnte sehen, wie erregt Boerne schon war und Thiel lief ein heißer Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Er wollte wissen, wie sich das anfühlte, die Muskeln und alles andere, und er wollte sehen, wie Boerne war, wenn man ihn anfasste. Wie das aussah, Lust bei Boerne. Wie er dann atmete und klang. Wie das war, wenn er kurz davor war, zu kommen und wenn er kam und danach. Er wollte das sehen und hören und spüren und er dachte nicht darüber nach, wie absolut unglaublich dieser Wunsch eigentlich war.

Er hakte einfach seine Finger unter den Stoff und zog.

 

***

 

Mit beiden Händen fuhr er von den Knien über die Oberschenkel zu den Hüften, spürte, wie Boerne ihm entgegenkam, kaum merklich, aber eben doch, glitt dann weiter zu den Seiten, fuhr über die Rippen bis zu den Schultern und von dort zu Boernes Brust. Eine Hand ließ er dort liegen, die andere setzte ihren Weg nach unten fort, immer weiter, immer weiter und Boernes Mund öffnete sich lautlos und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen gequält und selig an, als Thiel seine Finger um ihn schloss und dann nahm Boernes Blick ihn wieder in Beschlag und er setzte seine Hand in Bewegung.

Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn es Boerne mit jeder Sekunde schwerer fiel, seine offen zu halten. Immer wieder drehten sie sich weg, immer wieder fielen sie zu, aber die Zeit dazwischen ruhten sie auf Thiel und Thiel beobachtete seinerseits Boerne: Wie er mit leicht geöffnetem Mund atmete, immer schneller, immer flacher, die Lippen schon ganz trocken, wie er weiterhin fast still unter ihm lag und sich lediglich der Hand auf seiner Brust in manchen Momenten ein Stück entgegenbäumte, wie sich seine Hände krampfhaft im Laken festhielten und wie er manchmal angestrengt schluckte. Thiel war fasziniert von diesem Anblick und er erregte ihn.

Und dann, fast aus dem Nichts, packte eine Hand seinen Oberarm, krallten sich Finger in Haut und Muskeln und Thiel beschleunigte noch einmal, presste die andere Hand gleichzeitig auf Boernes Brust, der jetzt den Atem an- und seinen Mund weit geöffnet hielt und der kaum mehr in der Lage war, ihn zu fokussieren und dann drifteten seine Augen ganz weg und Thiel spürte, wie sich Boernes Körper anspannte, wie er verkrampfte und die Kontrolle verlor. Boerne drängte gegen seine Hand und in seine Hand und Thiel konnte die unzähligen kleinen Pulse wie Wellen an seinen Fingern spüren, als Boerne kam.

 

***

 

Die verklebten Haare am Bauch und der kleine weiße See im Bauchnabel und die anderen drumherum und Boernes heftiges Luftholen und die Hände, die immer noch Halt im Laken suchten … Thiel schaffte es gerade noch, seine Unterhose notdürftig nach unten zu schieben und anfassen war kaum noch nötig, dann lief der See in Boernes Bauchnabel über und Boerne sah ihm dabei zu, und sah ihm dabei zu, und sah zu, bis es vorbei war.

 

***

 

Benommen legte er seine Stirn auf Boernes Brust und ließ den Sauerstoff in seine Lungen und sein Gehirn und als seine Arme sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen konnten, da legte er sich neben Boerne, seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und weil sein Arm sowieso quer über Boernes Brust lag, ließ er ihn einfach dort liegen, aber er wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit seiner Hand. Plötzlich war er unsicher, ob das in Ordnung wäre, Boerne jetzt, so danach, weil …  
Aber im selben Moment griff Boernes Hand nach seiner und im nächsten führte er sie an seine Brust und im übernächsten legte er seine darüber und dann, irgendwann, berührte ihn etwas an seinem Kopf und eine Hand zog eine Decke über ihn und eine andere ihn anschließend näher und es roch nach einer warmen Dusche, aber nicht mehr so richtig, vielleicht war das auch mehr in seinem Kopf. Gut roch es jedenfalls und etwas kitzelte ihn an seiner Nase und auf seiner Haut lagen warme Hände und in seinem Kopf eigentlich tausend Gedanken, das wusste er, aber er wollte jetzt nichts davon wissen. Später dann, das wusste er auch, da würden sie reden müssen. Wahrscheinlich dann mitten in der Nacht, wenn sie wieder wach sein würden, während sonst alles schlief. Was das wohl auf Italienisch hieß? Thiel musste lächeln und er roch die warme Dusche. An seinem Rücken rutschte eine warme Hand träge von seiner Haut.

Alles schlief.

 

~*~* ~*~

 

 


End file.
